


Девочка

by RoksiG



Series: Моя Элла [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Middle Ages, Middle English
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько дней, которые изменили ее жизнь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девочка

**Author's Note:**

> Эдуард I Длинноногий — король Англии в 1272 — 1307 годах из династии Плантагенетов.  
> Джоанна Акрская — английская принцесса, дочь Эдуарда I и его первой супруги Элинор Кастильской. Первый муж Джоанны Гилберт де Клер, 7-й граф Глостер – крупнейший английский феодал, прозванный «Рыжим» Гилбертом за цвет волос, был старше своей супруги почти на тридцать лет. Через год после смерти Гилберта де Клера выявилось, что Джоанна вышла замуж за оруженосца своего первого мужа Ральфа де Монтермера. На гнев отца относительно недопустимости такого союза, ответила: «Для благородного графа взять бедную женщину с дурным характером в жены не считается позорным или бесчестным. Как и нет ничего предосудительного или сложного в том, чтобы графине вывести в благородные обходительного юнца».  
> Дети Джоан и Гилберта де Клера:  
> Гилберт де Клер, в будущем 7-й граф Хертфорд (8 лет);  
> Элинор де Клер, в будущем леди Диспенсер. Жена Хью ле Диспенсера-младшего. Одной из причин этого брака было то, что король Эдуард I задолжал Хью-старшему 2000 марок, а посредством этого брака долговое обязательство было улажено. (7 лет);  
> Маргарита де Клер (6 лет);  
> Елизавета де Клер (5 лет).  
> Ральф де Монтермер — второй муж Джоанны Акрской.  
> Эдуард Карнарвонский (Уэльский) — сын Эдуарда I и Элинор Кастильской. Наследник английского престола. Будущий Эдуард II.  
> Пирс Гавестон — сын гасконского барона. Поскольку у принца Эдуарда не было друзей-ровесников, Пирс вместе еще с десятью юношами был избран в качестве компаньонов в свиту принца Эдуарда. По некоторым сведениям отношения между Эдуардом и Пирсом носили более чем дружеский характер.  
> Хьюго ле Диспенсер ("друг Хьюго"), иногда называемый «Старшим Диспенсером», — администратор и дипломат при дворе короля Эдуарда I .  
> Маргарита Французская — французская принцесса, дочь короля Франции Филиппа III Смелого и Марии Брабантской, вторая жена короля Англии Эдуарда I.

— Вы же старше, леди Элинор. Должны быть мудрее, — поучала нянька Алиса свою подопечную.  
Леди Элинор — рыжеволосая девочка лет семи – стояла, смиренно опустив голову и сложив на груди руки. Вина явно была доказана, и всем своим видом Элинор пыталась показать раскаянье. Однако те лукавые взгляды, которые девочка время от времени бросала в сторону, подсказывали, что она сделала свои выводы, а все это покаяние было ловкой игрой шаловливого ребенка.

— Я буду скромной и рассудительной. Как велит сердце. Как желает матушка.

— Хорошо. Идите.

Ответ удовлетворил няньку, и она наконец-то отпустила девочку. Та действительно прошла чинно несколько шагов, а потом пустилась бегом, спугнув присевшую на дорожке птичку. Няньке Алисе оставалось только покачать головой.

Призыв проявить мудрость относился к младшей сестре Элинор Маргарите. Разница в возрасте между сестричками была не больше года. И для Элинор Маргарита существовала всегда, такой, как была: капризной, вечно спорящей врединой. Вот тихоню Елизавету она помнила совсем беспомощной и хныкающей крохой. Маргарита же всегда была Маргарита. Она считала несправедливым право Элинор быть первой, и из-за этого возникали вечные споры: за игрушки, за сладости, за внимание взрослых. И обычно Элинор побеждала, может, потому, что действительно была старше. А Мэг вместо того, чтобы достойно выяснить отношения, размазывая слезы, бежала жаловаться нянькам и матушке на злую сестру. Элинор наказывали, но не строго. Положа руку на сердце, Маргарите доставалось чаще, но и поделом. Она путала нити вышивки Элинор, но, попавшись однажды за таким постыдным занятием, была высмеяна смешливой няней Кристиной, после чего они с Элинор целый день друг с другом не разговаривали, но детские ссоры так быстротечны. Да, в общем-то, и Элинор не была ангелом по отношению к сестре. Она ломала куклы Маргариты. Причем ей удавалось сделать все так ловко, что вся вина за испорченные игрушки ложилась на сестрицу. Позже Элинор просила у Господа прощения, уверенная, что сестра ничего подобного не делает и ей никогда не придет в голову раскаяться в содеянном, потому во всем виновата только Маргарита.

Вот, к примеру, Элинор никогда не пришло бы в голову обидеть малышку Лиззи. Хотя Лиззи и не давала повода. Она обычно возилась подальше от суетливых сестриц и не доставляла таких беспокойств нянькам, как старшие девочки.

Еще говорили, что Элинор и Маргарита схожи, как двойняшки. Вот с этим обе были совершенно не согласны. Каждая считала себя лучшей. И на стороне Элинор был Господь, который послал ее отцу и матери раньше строптивой Маргариты. Маргарита же все это считала досадным недоразумением и несправедливостью. Сестринские войны становились бедствием нянек. Только строгой даме Мод удавалось успокоить смутьянок одним только упоминанием, что они являются позором собственной матушки.

Так было всегда, и все казалось таким незыблемым. Конечно, Элинор знала, что каждая девочка, если только она не готовила себя служению Господу, должна была выйти замуж. Только это должно было случиться нескоро и казалось маловероятным, как то, что солнце когда-нибудь утром не взойдет. В отличие от Маргариты, которая только и грезила о будущем муже, Элинор это волновало мало. До тех пор, пока в ее жизни не появился светлый рыцарь.

***

 

Сентябрь 1299 года

Как же красива была леди-мать! Самая прекрасная и изящная женщина во всем свете. Грациозно восседая на молочно-белом жеребце, она являла собой тот образ прекрасной дамы, ради которой ломались копья, скрещивались мечи и пронзались сердца влюбленных рыцарей. Но ее сердце стало наградой самому достойному — Гилберту де Клеру. Отца Элинор почти не помнила, но то, что у них с матерью была та самая сокровенная любовь, настоящая, а не та, о которой рассказывают в глупых историях, так обожаемых Мэг, она не сомневалась. «А как же сэр Ральф? — возразила на это Маргарита. — Это тоже, но по-другому. Ты же не хотела бы, чтобы мама умерла от тоски?» Сестре возразить было нечего.

Второй муж матери сестричек де Клер, Ральф де Монтермер, был оруженосцем Гилберта де Клера и именно стараниями Джоан де Клер был посвящен в рыцари, как правая рука и верный воин ее покойного мужа. Примерно через год он стал супругом вдовствующей леди де Клер, а также графом Глостерским и Херефордским. Брак странный и скандальный, Элинор и Маргарите это успели втолковать, пока они пребывали под опекой своего венценосного деда.

Маргарита была еще слишком мала, чтобы плести какие-то интриги против отчима, потому она просто старалась выказывать равнодушное спокойствие, решаясь на протест только тем, что за глаза называла его пренебрежительно «Ральфом». Элинор нравился этот статный мужчина: вместе с леди Джоан они были парой как с картинки. Хотя время от времени Элинор тоже выказывала свое недовольство, но причины этого были совсем другие. Она ревновала мать к отчиму, а самого отчима к сестричке Мэри — дочери Ральфа. Едва научившись лепетать, она уже могла сказать кому-то «отец». Для Элинор теперь и навсегда было только холодно-сдержанное «сэр Ральф».

Леди Джоан чуть повернула голову в сторону паланкина и улыбнулась, заметив приоткрытую занавесь. Элинор тут же отдернула руку и отшатнулась, словно ее поймали на какой-то проказе. Как же ей хотелось так же ехать на вышагивающем коне, зная, что рыцари и остальные сопровождающие с замиранием сердца следят за тобой, не решаясь бросить взгляд, но хуже всех было тому, кто ведет под уздцы лошадь, ведь он не может даже обернуться, не скомпрометировав себя. Рядом с супругой медленным шагом ехал Ральф де Монтермер.

— Леди Элинор! Повторите, что вы должны усвоить.

Дама Мод была беспощадна к воспитанницам. Сколько можно твердить одно и то же? Запомнить-то она запомнила, но вот выполнять не обещала.

— Сердце должно подсказать мне, что неприлично воспитанной женщине бегать и топать, — громко и четко, как под стук невидимого барабана, выговаривая каждое слово, произнесла Элинор.

Как бы хотелось Элинор иметь правильное сердце, дающее верные советы, может, тогда ее порывы не приводили бы к неприятностям. Хотя в том, что случилось, ее вина была только частично.

— Куда ты? — Элинор остановила старшего брата Гилберта, собиравшегося воспользоваться отсутствием нянек и улизнуть незамеченным.

Гилберт шикнул на слишком любопытную сестренку.

— А если я сейчас закричу?

Угроза была нешуточной, потому брату пришлось пуститься в объяснения.

— Грех быть здесь и не увидеть, как прибывают рыцари. И что мне делать среди женщин? К тому же такой шанс…

Шанс действительно выпал удачный. Так уж случилось, что всегда спокойная Елизавета упала и разбила колено, при этом девочка еще и ухватилась за руку Маргариты. И если наряд Лиззи не очень пострадал, то Мэг умудрилась шлепнуться в грязь. Теперь девочки ревели в два голоса, и все внимание было обращено к ним.

— Я с тобой…

— Если вы ступите хоть шаг отсюда, я закричу.

Приставленная к Элинор служанка Дженни была всего на год старше хозяйки, но воображала о себе бог весть что.

— Хочешь быть наказанной?

— Кнут и так пройдется по моей спине, если обнаружат ваше бегство. А его обнаружат, как только вы выйдете. Нехорошо достойной леди ходить без сопровождения.

— Со мной Гилберт.

— Это не то. Вас тут же поймают и вернут назад. Влетит и вам, и господину Гилберту. А больше всех — бедной Дженни, за то, что не остановила.

— Она права, — пожал плечами Гилберт. — Вот ведь позор будет, если поймают.

Можно было бы разозлиться, наговорить много колкостей, однако в такие моменты отчаянья Элинор приходили в голову безумные, но верные идеи.

— Гилберт, миленький, не поймают! Кому есть дело до простолюдинки? Решат, что служанка.

— Служанка? — недоверчиво спросил Гилберт. Дженни, предчувствуя недоброе, нахмурилась.

— Конечно. Дженни даст мне свое платье. И тогда никто не отличит леди от служанки. Ты же всегда сможешь меня защитить, — верный маневр воззвать к Гилберту, как к защитнику. Как единственный мальчик среди детей барона де Клера, Гилберт чувствовал ответственность будущего главы рода, но возраст не позволял ему еще проявить свои амбиции. Легкое поощрение его как старшего и сильного позволяло вить из него веревки. Это Элинор поняла уже давно.

— Нет. Не возможно, — заупрямилась Дженни. — Все равно ведь поймают.

— Мы скоро. Никто и не заметит. Если сделаешь все, как скажу, то с праздника я принесу тебе сладостей. Иначе я найду, что рассказать матушке, чтобы тебя примерно наказали.

Дженни вздохнула. Уверенная, что из затеи ничего путного не выйдет, она все же не решилась противоречить вздорной хозяйке.

— Даже хорошо, что мне пришло в голову забрать у Дженни одежду, — сказал Гилберт. — Теперь она будет сидеть тихо до нашего прихода.

Элинор согласно кивнула. Для Дженни будет лучше, если, завернувшись в найденное по такому случаю покрывало, она пересидит время их с Гилбертом вылазки. И уж совсем хорошо, что ее брат решил, что идея раздеть служанку принадлежит ему. Если их поймают, то вина Элинор будет совсем маленькой. Во всяком случае, каким бы ни было наказание, она его примет с достоинством: только ради возможности пережить такое приключение стоило пострадать.

Кентербери — город королевской свадьбы — был раскрашен самыми невероятными красками. Осень тронула листву, оставив среди зелени золото на деревьях и багрянец на лозах дикого винограда, но куда ей было соперничать с людьми. Разноцветные гирлянды и флаги, наряды и попоны лошадей — все это создавало невероятное настроения праздника, который должен продолжаться вечно. Оставленные у стен домов щиты рыцарей больше всего привлекали Элинор. За каждым из них была история, живая и правдивая, к которой можно было прикоснуться, а совсем не то, что рассказывали няньки.

— У этой птицы правда нет ноги, или у мастера закончилась краска?

Гилберт нахмурился из-за очередной вынужденной остановки, но счел долгом пояснить:

— Отец или дед рыцаря был ранен в крестовом походе.

— А сам рыцарь не столь доблестен, чтобы щит пел о его подвигах, а не предков?

Гилберт не нашелся, что ответить, потому только буркнул: «Пойдем быстрее».

Элинор послушно кивнула. Их цель — арена рыцарского турнира. Дети знали: само состязание силы и доблести им посмотреть не дадут, но на место события, раз выпала такая возможность, хоть одним глазком они взглянуть обязаны.

Стратегия передвижения, выбранная Гилбертом, оказалась довольно проста. Он шел впереди, а потом давал знак сестре, что опасности нет. После Элла спешила к нему. Наставление не бегать было на время забыто. В этот раз они действовали так же. Элинор одолела уже половину дороги, когда замерла, услышав чей-то крик и увидев перекошенное лицо брата. Дальше все происходило так быстро, что она не успела испугаться: несущаяся лошадь, толчок — и она в чьих-то крепких руках. Она чуть приоткрыла глаза. Спасший ее юноша был таким прекрасным: правильные черты лица, добрый обеспокоенный взгляд и солнце в волосах, как золотистый ореол. Совсем как ангел. Может, это и был ангел, но тогда она умерла. Мертвые не должны шевелиться. Элинор замерла.

— Маленькая горожаночка? Ни пользы, ни удовольствия от твоих подвигов, Нед.

Если она находилась в объятиях ангела, то голос, несомненно, принадлежал служителю Сатаны. Он непременно пожелает забрать ее в ад, сегодня она достаточно натворила, чтобы угодить именно туда. Элинор вспомнила наказы матери вести себя подобающе, и голенькую Дженни в одном покрывале, и несчастного Гилберта, которому теперь несдобровать за то, что не уберег ее. Элинор застыла, не желая провоцировать демона.

— Ну что ты, Пирс. Бедное дитя.

Ангел не собирался ее отдавать. Он подхватил ее и понес куда-то. Элинор облегченно вздохнула. Она чувствовала, что оказалась уже не под открытым небом. Веки не ощущали света, а кожа — легкого ветерка, но глаза она так и не открыла даже после того, как ее положил на что-то мягкое. Кто знает, демон мог быть рядом.

Ангел ее оставил, а глас Божий, призывающий Элинор рассказать о своих злых и добрых делах, она так и не услышала. Нехорошо сомневаться в промысле Господа, но дело обстояло настолько странно, что требовало проверки. В том мире нет страданий. Элинор ущипнула себя за руку и ойкнула. Значит, она не дух, а тело из плоти и крови, также как и ее ангел.

Раз так, то можно было и осмотреться, чтобы узнать, что же сулило ей ее новое положение. Она находилась в шатре или скорее даже палатке. Значит, ее герой был бедным рыцарем. Не стал бы оруженосец нести невесть откуда взявшуюся нищенку на ложе своего господина. Он вынужден ютиться просто под небом, так как на дом или комнату средств у него не было. К тому же из всего убранства этого походного крова, кроме кровати, были еще грубо сколоченные стол и стул. За такими только слугам сидеть, а не благородному человеку. Но было в палатке еще кое-что, что привлекло внимание Элинор: вверху на цепочке была прикреплена клетка. Решетка переплеталась замысловатым узором, а главное, внутри была птичка. Она спрыгнула с жердочки, чтобы поклевать зерно, и вела себя так, как будто и не замечала наблюдающую за нею девочку.

Сколько раз Элинор пыталась поймать хоть одну, но они всегда были быстрее. Птицы должны летать. Это людям, как ни маши руками, все равно ни на палец не подняться. А этой птице, похоже, было все равно, что вместо неба над нею прутья. Элинор приставила стул, чтобы добраться до клетки, приоткрыла дверцу и просунула внутрь руку.

— Осторожней!

Хитрая птица, воспользовавшись замешательством девочки, прошмыгнула между ее рукой и вылетела прочь.

— Я не хотела.

Птичка металась по палатке, а растерянная Элинор стояла на стуле, не зная, как еще оправдаться. Вернулся ее спаситель, а она ответила такой черной неблагодарностью на его доброту. Юноша открыл полог шире, и птица, устремившись к свету, вырвалась на волю.

— Все в порядке, не бойся. Тебе не следовало вставать. Я вижу, тебе лучше. Вот, выпей воды.

Он был так добр, ее герой. Он усадил ее на стул. Он налил ей подслащенной воды. Она должна была ответить хоть что-то. Сердце должно было подсказать, как прилично поступать в таком случае воспитанной женщине. Оно же вместо этого просто стучало, как копыта дюжины лошадей, несущихся по полю. Вместо того, чтобы быть учтивой с рыцарем, Элинор отвернулась и водила пальцем по завитушке, напоминающей листок, вытесанной на краю стола.

— Нравится?

— Да. Очень.

Вежливо ответить было именно так. Это Элинор знала и без подсказок нянек или сердца.

— Я сам сделал.

— Правда?

Ее предположения подтверждались. Рыцарь был очень беден, раз ему самому приходилось делать мебель.

— Что такого? Христос был сыном плотника. В этом нет ничего зазорного.

— И верно.

Разум Элинор пытался договориться с сердцем. Когда они только отправлялись на свадьбу деда, матушка сказала, что следует вести себя достойно, тогда одна из них, возможно, получит мужа. Может ли быть такое, что она имела в виду именно такую возможность? Нужно поступить так, как по совету родителей сделала маленькая Обелот. Пускай на Элинор не красивое платье, а одолженный наряд Дженни, но кто знает, выпадет ли возможность им еще так увидеться.

Элинор с силой потянула за рукав блузы. Ткань и нитки не выдержали такого напора и порвались.

— Вы будете моим рыцарем, — она протянула оторванный рукав своему герою.

— Не теряешь времени даром, Нед, — услышав знакомый голос «дьявола», Элинор оглянулась.

Дьяволом оказался темноволосый юноша не старше ее героя. Его можно было назвать красивым, но, по первому мнению Элинор, выпирающий вперед подбородок и искривленные в неприятной ухмылке губы портили все впечатление. — Приманка сработала. Я проиграл, Нед. Это не сбежавшие влюбленные. А вот и второй.

Из-за полога показалась рыжая голова Гилберта. Брат по какой-то причине не решался войти в палатку.

Элинор потянула бесполезный кусок испорченной одежды на себя. Что бы не происходило на самом деле, то положение, в котором она оказалась, означало одно — позор и бесчестье.

— Зачем вы меня спасали?

Герой забрал ее дар.

— Я буду вашим рыцарем, моя прекрасная дама.

Сердце подпрыгнуло и взлетело маленькой птичкой к небесам.

Хоть они и не увидели арену, Гилберт считал, что их вылазка прошла успешно, ведь они встретили таких важных людей, пусть еще и не рыцарей. Пирс и Нед оказались компаньонами дяди Гилберта и Элинор, принца Эдуарда.

Гилберт рассказал, что произошло после того, как тот, кто звался Нед, вырвал Элинор из-под копыт несущейся лошади и забрал быстрее, чем начала собираться толпа. Какое-то время Гилберт, скрываясь, преследовал похитителя, но сам был пойман следившим за ним Пирсом. Ему пришлось все рассказать, но не потому, что его пытали, а потому, что Пирс действительно благороден, а дело шло о чести неповоротливой сестры.

— Жаль, что я слишком молод. Тогда бы я точно был компаньоном принца. Была бы славная команда — я и Пирс.

— Пирс! Пирс! Пирс! Пирс! Твердишь, как глупый попугай. Скоро все будут знать, что мы утром не в прятки играли, — прервала его Элинор. Она не разделяла восторга брата, а тот живо угадал причину.

— Предпочитаешь, чтобы я твердил «Нед», принцесса Разорванное Платье? — передразнил Гилберт. — Из-за тебя мы чуть не попали в историю, женщина. Так что это тебе следует молчать и знать свое место.

Оказалось, что выбраться из замка проще, чем туда попасть. Гилберт и Элинор совсем не подумали об этом перед своей вылазкой. Если бы не новые знакомые, то не избежать им неприятностей, а так все прошло как нельзя лучше. Няньки уже хватились пропавших детей, но панику поднимать не стали, опасаясь наказания. Дама Мод и няня Алиса предпочли поверить в сказочку про прятки и не стали задавать вопросы о странном порванном наряде Элинор и запыленном костюме Гилберта. Детей переодели, но расспрашивать ни о чем не стали. Элинор догадывалась о причине такой слепой доброты нянюшек. Если бы она начала плакать, то лицо распухло и покрылось пятнами, так что не помогли бы никакие примочки. Элинор не была плаксой, но столько раз видела такое у Маргариты. Должно было случиться нечто важное, потому детям следовало выглядеть милыми и счастливыми.

Единственной, кто пострадал от авантюры Гилберта и Элинор, оказалась Дженни. Элинор старалась даже мельком не смотреть на темный след от тяжелой руки няни Алисы на щеке маленькой служанки, когда та расчесывала ей волосы и укладывала косы.

— Когда вернемся домой, ты сможешь выбрать любую ленточку, — попыталась хоть как-то искупить доставленные неприятности Элинор.

— Не надо, — Дженни как будто случайно сильно потянула за спутанную прядь хозяйки. — Леди Маргарита обвинит меня в воровстве, заберет, а у Дженни опять будут неприятности.

— Я буду рядом с тобой и сумею постоять за тебя.

— Ну конечно, — Дженни снова «случайно» дернула волосы хозяйки, но на этот раз Элинор остановила ее, легко шлепнув по рукам.

— Достаточно.

— Как скажете.

Дальше расчесывание пошло легко. Дженни знала, когда следовало прекратить злиться.

Удивительные события этого дня не заканчивались. Няне Алисе приказали привести детей в малый зал. Их желала видеть леди-мать. Няня не стала нагонять таинственности: потомкам «Рыжего» барона де Клера, графа Глостера, и принцессы Джоан Акрской предстояло познакомиться со своим дядей — наследным принцем Эдуардом Уэльским. Няня еще раз повторила, как им следует себя вести, что следует и что не следует делать. Но уже при входе в зал Элинор и Гилберт нарушили сразу несколько правил: не глазеть на принца, не переглядываться, не шептаться.

— Нед? — одними губами сказал выпучивший от удивления глаза Гилберт, но для Элинор это было все равно как если бы он прокричал имя ее героя.

Это был именно он. Принц Эдуард оказался ее Недом, а Нед — дядей Эдуардом. Она мечтала о следующей встрече, но не думала, что все произойдет так скоро и при таких обстоятельствах. К добру или худу, Нед оказался вторым человеком по значимости после деда.

Ни мама, ни его высочество принц Эдуард словно не замечали оплошностей детей. Эдуард отметил, что Гилберт похож на отца, а значит, будет доблестным рыцарем, а девочки уже такие красавицы, и счастливцем будет тот, кто станет им мужем. Вот и все. Он ничем не выдал, что знает их с Гилбертом или видел их после времени, когда «они были совсем крохотными, не больше локтя». По Гилберту было видно, что он успокоился, а Элинор отчаялась: дядя посмеялся над нею и над ее даром. А потом Эдуард ей улыбнулся, так тепло и приветливо, и в зале засияло солнце и запели волшебные птицы, видимые и слышимые только ей.

За все время пребывания в Кентебери они еще не разу не видели деда — короля Эдуарда. Элинор ждала и предвкушала встречу. Не секрет, что хоть их венценосный дед и старался ровно относиться ко всем внукам, но Элинор являлась его любимицей. Когда наконец-то час пришел, она готова была кинуться ему на шею, но дед не спешил раскрывать объятья. Рядом с ним стоял незнакомый худощавый мужчина не старше деда с таким колючим и пронзительным взглядом, что Элинор даже поежилась. Здесь же были мама и сэр Ральф. Затевалось что-то важное и серьезное.

Неприятного мужчину король Эдуард называл «друг Хьюго». Даже во время непродолжительной беседы с их дедом тот внимательно смотрел на вытянувшихся по струнке девочек. Когда дед знаком приказал подойти к ним Элинор, у той даже ком к горлу подкатил от страха, но она подчинилась, стараясь никак не выдать себя.

— Вот она, моя Нора, — дед одобрительно положил руку ей на плечо.

— Милое личико, — «друг Хьюго» при помощи большого пальца приподнял подбородок Элинор. — Как насчет тех достоинств, что скрыты?

«Я же не лошадь, чтобы мне зубы смотреть», — если бы этим она не подвела маму, то Элинор наверняка показала, насколько они могут быть острыми. Дед совсем не препятствовал таким бесчинствам «друга Хьюго». Элинор не верила в то, что происходило, отказывалась понимать мягкий, но настойчивый приказ деда.

— Нора, девочка, приподними юбку, — и дальше уже к матери, после того как ошеломленная Элинор только крепче зажала в кулаках края платья, но так и не пошевелилась. – Ты плохо их воспитала, Джоан.

Элинор взглянула на маму, ожидая поддержки, но та только сухо сказала:

— Делай, что велят.

Элинор снова перевела взгляд на деда: может, это только игра? Шутка?

— Нам долго ждать?

В отчаянье Элинор посмотрела на «друга Хьюго». Если он так важен для короля, то он может прекратить это нечто непонятное и унизительное. Он смотрел равнодушно-любопытствующе, как на строптивого зверька. Вот и все. Нянька Алиса уже почти подошла к Элинор и присела, чтобы исполнить то, на что девочка так и не решалась.

— Нет, — Элинор сделала шаг назад. Слабое сопротивление и бесполезное, она это прекрасно понимала.

— Хватит. Не заставляйте ее делать это, — между нею и Алисой стоял некто третий, тот, чьей защиты она совсем не ожидала — сэр Ральф. — Ты хорошая девочка, Нора.

Мамин муж пошел против короля из-за нее. Сейчас, когда она получила поддержку, ей вдруг захотелось расплакаться. Навзрыд. По ее вине случится что-то страшное.

— Ну что же, Джоан. Я признаю этого разбойника твоим мужем.

Это говорил дед. Он не сердился. Элинор казалось, что он готов даже рассмеяться. Еще ей казалось, что матушка вздохнула, словно прошла какое-то испытание. Она боялась оглянуться и смотрела только на сэра Ральфа.

— Возвращайся к сестрам.

Элинор послушно присоединилась к растерянным Маргарите и Елизавете.

Даже маленькая Елизавета понимала, что все произошедшее могло относиться только к будущему замужеству Элинор. Она же осторожно попыталась разузнать больше о своем суженом. Чтобы Элинор могла молиться о его здравии, ей сообщили имя — Хьюго Диспенсер. «Друг Хьюго».

— Он же такой старый, — как смогла, посочувствовала старшей сестре тихоня Елизавета.

— Какой же он старый, — возразила нянька Кристина, достаточно взрослая девица, чтобы присматривать за хозяйскими детьми, но еще довольно молодая, чтобы вместо нравоучений просто иногда поболтать с ними. — Да и вам ли жаловаться. Покойный милорд был на сколько лет старше вашей матушки, а такие славные детки получились. Или же принцесса Маргарита, — Кристина замолчала под осуждающими взглядами своих подопечных: стоит только одной из девчонок проговориться, и лишение ее теплого местечка — самое мягкое наказание, которое может последовать. — Вы должны возблагодарить Господа и Его Величество за то, что нашел вам достойного мужа, а не роптать.

Она и не роптала. Даже дама Мод заметила, насколько смирной и степенной стала Элинор. Такой, какой и следует быть воспитанной женщине. А она была просто растеряна. Праздник, которому она так радовалась, разрушил ее жизнь. Сначала судьба подарила, а потом отняла Неда. Потом ей нашли мужа, но забрали старшего брата. Ведь еще год или два назад она думала, что если и должна за кого выйти замуж, то за Гилберта, и ей и в голову не могло прийти, что это будет незнакомец. Какие бы ссоры между ними ни происходили, Элинор любила брата. Он был ей ближе, чем младшие сестры. Теперь ему предстояло присоединиться к свите Маргариты Французской, а она оставалась одна со своей безысходностью.

Послушание давало результаты: Элинор подарили большую куклу с двигающимися ручками и ножками. Она учтиво поблагодарила за подарок, но лучшим утешением для нее стало бы перемолвится хоть словечком с ее светлым рыцарем — Недом. Она узнала, что принц еще не был посвящен в сан рыцаря, но в ее мыслях и сердце он был именно таким.

Сестру Маргариту больше всего интересовала новая королева, носящая то же имя, что и она. Мэг видела в этом добрый знак и была расстроена, когда девочки услышали беседу о Маргарите Французской между одной придворной дамой, фрейлиной матушки и дамой Мод. Они называли принцессу Маргариту тусклым цветком, которому суждено увянуть, даже не распустившись, и глупой птичкой с серыми перышками. Они вспоминали, что Его Величество Эдуард посватался сначала к ее старшей сестре, красавице Бланке. И уже в Париже король Эдуард узнал о коварстве французского суверена: Бланку уже обещали другому, но Англии были нужны мир и Гасконь. Таким образом, скромной Маргарите представилась возможность примерить английскую корону. Дама Мод так увлеклась сплетнями, что совсем не замечала, что ее подопечные вместо того, чтобы выполнять ее задание, отложили все и внимательно ловили каждое слово.

Как и сестры, Элинор пришла к выводу, что француженке сказочно повезло. Только когда Маргарита вошла в церковь, Элинор ощутила такую щемящую тоску, как будто сейчас ее свадьба. Маленькая угловатая Маргарита с заостренными чертами лица, но неимоверно огромными глазами, казалась совсем ребенком в свои семнадцать лет. Пока к ней не подошел «светлый рыцарь».

Это была только любезность, но тусклый цветочек расцвел — только потому, что рядом был он. Зал кружился перед глазами. Элинор было холодно, но она не решалась обхватить себя руками, чтобы согреться.

— Да у вас жар, — сказала няня Кристина, раздевая ее перед сном.

Элинор не спорила. Она смотрела на няню и своими глазами, и в то же время со стороны. Единственным ее желанием было лечь в постель и провалиться в бездну. Что она и сделала.

— Матушка.

— Тише, тише, дорогая. Как же ты нас напугала.

Если кто и вытянул ее из бездны, то это была мама. Она сидела возле ее постели и гладила по щеке.

— Я не хочу за него замуж. Он старый и злой.

— Он?

— Друг Хьюго.

— Ну что ты, милая. Твой будущий муж молод. Он не намного старше тебя.

— Я не хочу вас покидать.

— Это случится еще очень нескоро.

Лет через семь. Такой ответ ее устроил. Очень не скоро. Как вся ее жизнь. За это время столько может произойти. А сейчас она была больна, и ей позволительно капризничать. Какой же она была глупенькой, если позволила себе сомневаться в выборе того, что было для нее благом, и надумала бог весть что. Та женщина, что подарила ей куклу, леди Изабелла, была женой сэра Хьюго и должна была стать ее новой матерью. Когда ее будущий муж станет рыцарем, они поженятся. Элинор полюбит его. Обязательно.

Еще хорошей новостью стало то, что дедушка разрешил еще на некоторое время Гилберту обучаться дома. Матушка сумела убедить его, что болезнь ее старшей дочери случилась именно из-за такого скорого расставания.

— Где моя кукла?

Дженни, которая была приставлена сидеть с выздоравливающей, даже бровью не повела.

— Ее забрала леди Маргарита. А если вы умрете, она и мужа вашего заберет.

— Ей придется долго ждать.

Элинор закрыла глаза. Ей снова хотелось спать, но это был другой, целительный сон. Она пыталась представить себе своего будущего мужа, Хьюго Диспенсера, и у него были черты ее светлого рыцаря.


End file.
